Data storage on a computer system includes hardware such as memory, components, devices and/or other storage media that may retain digital computer data. Typical data storage space provided by a computing device ranges from a few gigabytes (GBs) to several terabytes (TBs). Today's computer systems and networks, for example, for an enterprise network, may need to store large numbers of data files in the billions, and thus demand a high data storage capacity. With an ever-increasing need to expand storage capacity, local hardware storage needs to be scaled to meet the data storage demand. However, large-scale hardware storage facilities usually take up significant physical space, which may be impractical within an enterprise infrastructure.
One approach to expand the storage capacity is to provide remote storage at a remote server such as a file transfer protocol (FTP) site. A local computer system may send data files to the remote server for storage. When a user needs to retrieve a data file, the user usually needs to determine a remote location where the data file is located, and sends a request to the respective remote server, which may in turn return the requested file to a local device for the user to retrieve. This remote storage solution may help to alleviate the burden to expand local hardware storage. However, additional operation overhead on the user side may be incurred as the user may often need to send file retrieval requests and download files from a remote location. In addition, data security and latency for sending or downloading data files from a remote location may impair the performance of the remote data storage system.